A Bar and A Woman
by purplelogicwriter
Summary: Sharon, a bar, a woman, a game. One Shot. Just a little fun for the anon on Tumblr requesting I write something to follow up Just For One Night. This doesn't follow up or even go in the same world, but it's something. For now, that will just have to be better than nothing. Enjoy!


**A/N: Just a little fun for the anon on Tumblr requesting I write something to follow up Just For One Night. This doesn't follow up or even go in the same world, but it's something. For now, that will just have to be better than nothing. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or anything.**

* * *

Sharon was sitting at the end of a dusty old bar, swirling a glass of the worst chardonnay she had ever had. The wine in this place was terrible, but she enjoyed the atmosphere. Even more, she liked that she could see the entire place from the last stool of the curved bar; the seat she was currently occupying.

There was a group of men shooting pool at the only table in the bar. They were rowdy, not drunk she determined, probably just trying to blow off steam from the workweek. An older couple was sitting down at the far end of the bar staring into each other's eyes. To Sharon, it looked as though they had been looking at each other that way for many years. Love radiated from them and around them.

Sharon's focus was drawn away from the couple in love, to the four guys in the corner getting louder as they disagreed with a call made in the hockey game on the television in front of them. There were more people here than she had seen before at 7 P.M. on a Friday night. Usually, the bar didn't fill up until much later. Maybe everyone was feeling as though they needed to escape the horrors of their week, just like Sharon had found herself needing to do. Sharon turned her attention back to the glass in front of her. The bartender gave her a look and raised an eyebrow as he dried a glass. She nodded in the negative and they both shared a knowing smile.

The bell on the door jingled and Sharon lifted her eyes from the wine glass to the door. In walked a breathtaking sight—a woman who definitely didn't belong in an establishment like this. She was tall, lean, but toned from what Sharon could tell. The woman was wearing a figure hugging black dress, an almost inappropriate amount of cleavage, and black stiletto heels that could kill a man.

The woman had paused in the doorway surveying the bar. Sharon wasn't sure if she was looking for someone or regretting her decision to walk in at all. As Sharon was thinking about how silky smooth the woman's blonde hair was, the lady started walking towards the bar…more specifically towards Sharon's end of the bar.

The Captain stayed perfectly still, pretending to look into her wine but instead feeling completely mesmerized by this woman. Sharon assumed a few of the men were feeling the same way by the whistles and comments being made. The blonde just took her seat, two bar stools away from Sharon. The Captain thought about making a comment or saying something sarcastic about the men, but she thought better of it. Who was she to speak to this woman like that? It would make her no different from those men. Instead, she took a long drink of her wine.

Before the pretty lady had a chance to order, one of the pool players strolled over, casually placing an arm around the woman but speaking to the bartender.

"Put anything this gorgeous woman wants on my tab," he then turned to look at the blonde and said with a wink, "And I do mean anything."

The blonde shifted in her seat forcing the man's arm off the back of her chair. Sharon could see the contemplation on the woman's face, as though choosing her words. "Well, good thing you're not on the menu," the blonde said with a twinkle in her eye as she looked at Sharon.

The Captain straightened in her seat, realizing she'd been caught staring. As the man sulked away to his now laughing friends, Sharon heard the woman say, "I'll have a whiskey neat."

This surprises Sharon, she had this one pegged as a martini drinker, maybe a highly overpriced red wine drinker.

"I like to keep my options open," the woman explains. It is then Sharon realizes she has her eyebrow raised and quickly schools her features.

Options open. Sharon wonders what this incredibly alluring woman is referencing. Instead of asking Sharon gives a quick wave and says, "I'm Sharon."

"Andrea," the blonde says, waving back. Just when it looks as though Andrea is about to say more, a young man, one that Sharon recognizes had been watching hockey, walks up.

"Excuse me for interrupting, but I was wondering if this seat is taken?"

Sharon hears the bartender chuckle while shaking his head, and the young man shoots him a look.

"Actually, it is," Sharon finds herself saying as she gets up and moves to the seat he had indicated.

The young man, probably 30 years old Sharon thinks, opens his mouth a bit as he backs away, but no words come out until he's a few steps away. "I didn't know." He races off a little too quickly.

Both women laugh and Andrea questions, "Bold or possessive?"

Sharon smirks, "Both." She moves closer to push a stray hair behind the younger woman's ear.

The younger woman leans into the touch, and Sharon can't believe how soft her skin is. "I think we should have another round…back at my place."

Sharon's mouth goes dry and all she can do is nod her head. She throws a $20 bill on the counter. Then, she leans in real close finding her courage again she whispers into Andrea's ear, "I'd like that." Before pulling away, she kisses the other woman's jawline near the ear she had just spoken into.

There was an eruption of laughter and teasing from the pool table. The friends were giving the first of Andrea's admirers a hard time. Both women smile as they look into each other's eyes.

The bartender breaks their concentration. "Must you two always torment these poor young fellows?" He's almost laughing as he snatches up the money Sharon had laid on the bar.

"I can't help it Mick, my wife is beautiful," Sharon says as she helps Andrea off her barstool. They link fingers and Andrea leads Sharon out of the bar at a rapid pace. She can tell the other woman can't wait to get her home. Sharon can't wait to see what is under the little black dress that has had her attention all night.

"Lucky lady," she hears from someone just as the bar door closes behind them.

Lucky indeed Sharon thinks. Lucky indeed.


End file.
